Preludio de una sonrisa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una sonrisa siempre es algo que marca a alguien. Pero existen personas marcadas tan solo por el preludio de una. Takari. Este Os participa en el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Me costó decidir qué escribir, así que... quedó esta truchada uxu.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Preludio de una sonrisa.**

 **Especial: Este fic** sale en el reto del topic Takari.

Pareja: Takari (Takeru x Hikari) (Tai x ?)

Ranking: T.

Temas: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC, IC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, si no que son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

— **Preludio de una sonrisa** —

 _Hasta una sonrisa puede significar mucho más de lo que dice._

* * *

—¿Preludio de una sonrisa?

—Así es— asintió jugando con sus dedos sobre el cristal del mostrador, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

La chica explotó el chicle que masticaba mientras tecleaba dedo a dedo en el teclado. Una musiquilla de moda sonaba de fondo. El aroma a libro nuevo le llenó la nariz y la hizo sonreír, aunque la impaciencia estaba empezando a molestarla. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar el libro?

—¿De qué va?

La pregunta la bloqueó. No es que no supiera qué contestarle, si no que jamás podría comprender cómo una persona que trabajaba en una librería podía ser tan… falta de culto. Era ya frecuente que cada vez que se detenía en una para comprar un libro le soltaran esa clase de pregunta. Fuera el libro que fuera.

—Lo suyo sería preguntarme por el autor— respondió no obstante.

La chica rodó los ojos y volteó la pantalla hacia ella.

—Está agotado.

Hikari chasqueó la lengua.

—A ver empezado por ahí— murmuró echándose hacia atrás.

—Solo quería saber de qué iba para haberse vendido tan pronto. ¿Tan bueno es?

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa curiosa.

—Tanto como su escritor.

—¿Le conoce?

La joven no respondió. Solo se giró, dispuesta a seguir buscando un ejemplar que comprar.

Claro que conocía al autor. Mucho mejor que la gran mitad de sus seguidores. Mucho mejor de lo que muchas otras mujeres quisieran conocerle. Seguramente muchas no sabrían que le gustaba el té muy caliente. Que disfrutaba de las películas en las que el guión era bueno. Que fue un mujeriego por un tiempo. Que su sentido por la moda cambiaba pero que su toque de sombreros siempre estuvo ahí.

O que le gustaba tomar baños acompañado. Que le gustaba que le besaran en la comisura o que adoraba el desayuno en la cama.

Su móvil sonó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un nuevo mensaje de su hermano donde salía una fotografía de su nuevo sobrino. Con tres pelos de punta rojizos como su madre y los ojos como su padre. Sonrió y bajó más el mensaje. Sorprendida, respondió felicitando a su hermano, con la promesa de regresar pronto a Japón y atrapó el primer taxi que pasó.

—A la plaza restart, por favor. El centro comercial.

Con un taxi que daba tumbos a diestro y siniestro, se sorprendió de llegar sana y salva, y tampoco dejó propina.

El centro comercial era enorme. De esos que daban para eventos para los escritores y soportaban filas larguísimas. En esos momentos, estaba frente a sus ojos. Una cola enorme que salía hasta del edificio. Todos con libros bajo los brazos, sobresaliendo de sus bolsos. Sonrisas inquietas, saltitos de esperanza.

Pasó junto a ellos, entrando hacia la zona de los libros y buscó su ejemplar. Solo quedaba uno cuando los encontró. Un murmullo llegó tras ella y cuando se giró, unas fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Sonrió y mostró el ejemplar.

—Te dije que lo encontraría. Y entonces, podría verte.

—Yo te dije que podía enviarte uno— murmuró él—. Podrías verme antes.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido cuando no te esfuerzas? — cuestionó y alargó una mano para acariciar sus labios, subir hasta sus rubios cabellos y perderse en la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Él levantó las manos por su cuello, inclinó la cabeza, pegando sus frentes.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué es un mérito en el que no te has esforzado? Me alegro de verte.

Ella asintió, lentamente y él presionó los pulgares sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Ahí está.

—¿El qué? — se sorprendió ella. Él sonrió.

—Un preludio de sonrisa.

Y Hikari estalló en risas, mientras sus bocas se unían los besos aplacaron sus carcajadas. Sus manos se enroscaron en el cuello del hombre y su cuerpo encajó a la perfección en él.

—Ah, ¿sabes? Voy a tener que irme a Japón. Mi hermano ha sido padre de nuevo. Ha sido él quien me ha dicho que estarías aquí.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, podremos darle nuestra propia noticia.

Hikari asintió y besó su comisura.

—Sí. Volvamos a Japón. Estoy ansiosa por mostrarle mi anillo.

Alguien se quejó en la fila. Takeru se separó a regañadientes de ella. Hikari pegó el libro contra su pecho, sonriente. Ella nunca tendría que hacer cola. No para él.

º **FIN** º

 _28 De Diciembre del 2015._


End file.
